rangofandomcom-20200214-history
The Mayor of Dirt
The Honorable Marlon Carlton Lynch, usually referred to as Tortoise John '''or simply '''The Mayor, is the the main animal antagonist/main antagonist of the film Rango. He is a desert tortoise who uses a wheelchair. He was voiced by Ned Beatty. Role in the Film In the film Rango, the Mayor was first seen when he appointed Rango to be the new sheriff of the town of Dirt, after the chameleon accidentally killed the Hawk. He was later seen again alongside Rango to calm the townsfolk down when the water bottle in the Bank of Dirt was found missing. He later appeared again when Rango confronted him in the midst of his golf game, after the latter captured Balthazar. Although Rango suspected him to be the true culprit behind the water problem of Dirt, the chameleon had no evidence for his suspicion and therefore had to get back to work. Seeing his suspicion, the Mayor called Rattlesnake Jake, who quickly arrived and kicked Rango out of the town. During the film, Rango later finds out that the Mayor was actually the one who shut off the water supply to Dirt. He did so in order to turn the surrounding land into wasteland so that he could buy the land at low price to build his own modern city in the area and he had framed Balthazar for the murder of the town's bank keeper and the robbery. Later, he along with his henchmen were seen trying to persuade Beans into selling her ranch, which was part of his plan. However, they were interrupted by Rango, who returned to the town and challenged Jake to a duel. When the chameleon defeated the snake in the duel with the help of the hill clan, the Mayor has his goons threaten Beans' life, forcing Rango to surrender. He then seals Rango and Beans into the vault of the glass-bottle bank to drown them. As the two were taken care of, he turned to Jake, whom he considered "no longer of use" and therefore needed to be "disposed of", believing that the "New West" he's building will have no room for outlaws anymore. However, Rango managed to take hold of the sole bullet and uses it break out of the vault, flooding the room. The Mayor and his henchmen were then swallowed by the flood and ended up helpless, while Rango, Beans, and Jake are finally saved from the Mayor's wrath. Unwilling to continue his battle against Rango, the Mayor tries to persuade Rango into making a deal that will be suitable for themselves, but the chameleon refuses, knowing that he doesn't see it in his heart to help the one who's intending to let his own town die for his causes. Without hesistation, the angry Rango turns the Mayor to Rattlesnake Jake, who then develops a newfound respect for Rango, acknowledging him as another true desert legend that will thrive. Rattlesnake Jake then turns in rage towards the Mayor, becoming eager to get revenge for the humiliation he suffered at the hands of the Mayor, mocking him by saying the exact same words the Mayor said to him: "Pretty soon, no one will believe you even existed." Without hesitation, the angry Rattlesnake Jake violently drags the Mayor in his coils out to the desert to settle his score. It was not known what exactly happened to the Mayor afterwards, though it is more likely that he is killed by Rattlesnake Jake for his backstabbing ways. Personality and Abilities Compared to anti-social antagonists like Jake, the Mayor was considerably more devious and manipulative. Marlon is from of United States, He was quite charismatic, constantly seen attempting to persuade others rather than using physical forces to get his end, presumably because his disability rendered him unable to physically overpower others. For example, he gave Rango an inspiring lecture when he appointed the chameleon to be the new sheriff. Also, when he gave a speech alongside the new sheriff, he was seen correcting the latter's speech. He even attempted to persuade Rango to help him when the bank was flooded because of the chameleon's antics. He was tolerant of insults. While Jake or Bad Bill would readily start a rampage in response to how they were humiliated by Rango, the Mayor remained calm when he was insulted in several occasions, such as Beans throwing a drink in his face and Jake disobeying his order. This, along with his charisma, made him a very devious businessmen-type of villain, unlike a thug-type villain, such as Jake. Compared to a sadistic villain who take joys in others' suffering such as Jake, the Mayor was shown to be highly apathetic to others' plights. He simply felt neither joy nor compassion about the suffering of people of Dirt (actually no apparent concern at all). It seemed that he was also pretty good at handling machines. This was shown in his control over his mechanical wheelchair, which indeed had a rather complicated design, thus allowing it to perform many functions, including letting the Mayor play golf. Description of Mayor John: Full Name: Marlon Carlton Lynch. Birthday: May 2 1900. Origin: Tucson, Arizona, United States. Actual Place: Dirt, Sonora, Mexico. Sex: Man. Specie: Animal: Race: Tortoise. Civil Status: Widower. Height: 1.75 Meters. Wieght: 75 Kilos. Age: 114 Years. Occupation: Mayor. Language: English and Spanish. Alias: None. Diplomacy: Enemy. Nationality: Mexican. Money: $80,000,000. Father: John Carlton. Mother: Jessica Lynch. Brother: Joseph Carlton. Sister: Dorothy Carlton. Wife: Melissa Murphy. Son: Bill Carlton. Daughter: Fran Carlton. Loves: himself, golf, cutting the water supply, and money. Uses: Rattlesnake Jake and his friends. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased